


What's Wrong With Being A Girl?

by SeizeTheJay



Series: Trans!Sasuke Au [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fugaku is a dick, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Trans Character, this might be triggering for trans readers? Idk, trans!Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeizeTheJay/pseuds/SeizeTheJay
Summary: Sasuke was mostly raised by his mother. What's wrong with acting like her? It doesn't feel weird to do what she does anyway.





	What's Wrong With Being A Girl?

  Sasuke Uchiha was born into the Uchiha Clan to Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha on a scorching July 23rd. He is registered as the second son of the reigning clan head, and assigned the best caretakers possible. He's a small infant, with remarkably thick hair which sticks up in tiny spikes making him look like a yolk-soaked-corvid-chick according to his elder brother Itachi, very much to his mother's amusement.

 

  Born four months before the Kyuubi attacks Konoha, the infant is given a chance to stabilize. During this time his mother's best friend, Kushina Uzumaki, is allowed to meet him. He won't remember, but she adores Sasuke. He cries when Kushina attempts to hold him.

 

  As it turns out, Sasuke bawls his miniature lungs out whenever anyone but Itachi holds him. Sasuke grows to adore Itachi, and it doesn't help that Itachi jumps to the toddler's 'rescue' when he starts bawling in anyone else's hold. Itachi tries his best to be an amazing elder brother, of course, Sasuke deserves only the best.

 

  Growing up, Sasuke is a polite, pleasant child. He might throw the occasional fit, but he's respectful of his elders. As he grows, the men in his family drift further. He's forced to spend his time before he's old enough to train with his mother. Sasuke finds that he really doesn't mind doing chores with her. He figures out he doesn't even mind following his mother's beauty routine, it's even pleasant.

 

  The day his father finds out what spends his time doing, he's furious. Fugaku had forgotten a packet of important papers in his home office, and had doubled back to retrieve them, as he wouldn't be late in doing so. He stumbles across Mikoto and Sasuke cleansing their skin, and launches into an hour long tirade. Sasuke is told to go to his room and await his punishment.

 

  Sasuke does not return to his room. Instead, he bolts from his home, unfortunately managing to catch the beginning of his parent's argument.

 

  "My son will not be partaking in any of this womanly frivolousness!" Fugaku screeches, red in the face, glaring full-force at his wife. The Uchiha matriarch squares her shoulders and activates her bloodline, a terrifyingly crimson Sharingan, to match her husband's face. "Dear, what does it matter? He's only five." This is all that Sasuke manages to see, but as he runs down the street and into the ever-present forest edge, he can still hear the shouting.

 

  "He is a boy."

 

  "My son will not be a sissy."

 

  "My son will not grow up like you. It's wrong! It's unnatural! Sasuke was born a boy and he will remain that way!"

 

 

 

 ."My son will grow up to be a strong man and bring the police force and my clan the honor and prestige it rightfully deserves alongside his brother!"

 

  Sasuke, of course, doesn't understand what him being born a boy has anything to do with copying his mother. He'd simply gotten bored one day whilst his mother carried out that bit of their regimine, and joined in. He'd already grown bored of his toys, after all.

 

  But something he caught from his father's rampage nagged at him as he slowed to a stop in one of the farther clearings. Was he even a boy? How would he know? He doesn't think he'd mind being a girl, they were terrifying, and the best thing to be if he wanted to make it big and serve his clan to the best of his ability was to be terrifying.

 

  Sasuke reserves to ask his elder brother what would be so bad about him being a girl, and why it mattered he was born a boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely do not share Fugaku's views on being transgender! I'm genderfluid and also, as far as I know this version of Fugaku's views aren't canon compliant. Thanks for reading!


End file.
